Osirion
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Eddie has run out on another date, all because of some Osirion feeling. And Patricia is not happy about it. Peddie ficlet. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia was mad. Eddie left, in the middle of their date! All because of that stupid Osirion thing! Apparently, he got some feeling that Nina was in trouble, so, of course, he started panicking and ran out to call her.

The whole Chosen One/Osirion thing pisses her off, anyway. Why couldn't Fabian be the Osirion? Why can't Patricia have her boyfriend without worrying that he'll leave her for Nina? Of course, she knows it's a total brother-sister thing, Nina and Eddie's relationship... But still.

Finally, Eddie runs in, stuffing his phone in his coat. "Really sorry about that." he apologizes quickly, taking his seat across from his fuming girlfriend. "It turns out, hey, Nina's pregnant! Yay!" he offers weakly, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, where were we?"

Patricia sighs. "Don't you think we could have a little quality time without the whole Osirion thing interrupting us?"

Eddie frowns. "I'm sorry, Yacker, but-"

"No, whatever." she interrupts him, standing up. "I'm going home. Bye." and, with that, she storms out of the resteraunt.

Eddie stutters, attempting to stop her while looking back at his girlfriend. He sighs defeatedly, running a hand through his blond hair, when his phone rings from his pocket. He pulls it out, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"So we just saw her storming out of the place." Fabian sighs on the other end of the line. "What happened?"

"She got pissed at me when I told her that I had an Osirion feeling." Edfie explains, groaning inwardly.

"She believed that?" Fabian chuckles.

"Well, I kinda told her Nina was pregnant, too..."

"You did what?"

"Look, dude," Eddie rolls his eyes. "That's not the point. The point is the night's ruined."

"You'll figure something out, mate." Fabian assures. "I'm sure you will."

"I god damn hope so." Eddie heaves another sigh, the engagement ring in his pocket seeming a thousand times heavier.

**A/N: a Peddie for your thoughts. Heh. See what I did there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia Williamson sits cross-legged in front of her television, a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats cereal sitting in her lap as she stares at the blaring TV, emotionless as the laugh track plays on, in Patricia's opinion, the least funny parts. God, she hates this show.

It's then when her flat's door is lightly knocked on. Without looking up from the TV, she calls out, "Who is it?"

"Yacker?" Eddie's voice comes from the other side of the wood. "Yacker" rolls her eyes.

"Go away."

He groans. "C'mon, we have to talk about this."

"I don't _want _to talk about it, Slimeball." she scoops her cereal into her mouth, chewing. "Go. I'm watching television."

There's a moment of silence before he answers. "... Watcha watchin'?"

Patricia sighs before reluctantly mumbling, "... iCarly."

Eddie bursts out laughing. "What? Why are you watching that terrible show?"

"My TV's broken and I can't find my remote, okay?" she snaps back angrily. "I can't change the channel."

It takes a few moments for him to calm down before he can finally speak again. "So... Can I come in now?"

She rolls her eyes again. "Why don't you just come in? I gave you a key, like, two months ago."

"... I lost it." he replies meekly after a few seconds of hesitation.

Patricia moans before setting her cereal bowl down on the floor next to her and getting to her feet, shuffling to the door to let her boyfriend in. She swings it open, leaning on it for support as she glares at the grinning American.

"Hi." He offers slowly, leading her to scoff and stomp to her previous spot on the floor, cereal bowl landing in its original position on her lap. Eddie sighs and makes his way over to her, sitting on the carpet next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Just like you were sorry last time, right?" She raises her eyebrows. "And the time before that? And the time before that?"

He chuckles meekly. "Um, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't really have any Osirion thing..."

"Oh, of course you didn't." she throws her hands up in exasperation. "What, meeting another girl, Cockroach?"

"Fabian, actually."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "_What?"_

"And Jerome. And Mara."

"_You're cheating on me with Fabian, Jerome, and Mara?"_

Eddie's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said sounds, and he holds his hands up in his defense. "No, no, no, no, no!" he stutters nervously. "No, I'm not cheating on you!" he sets his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "I promise."

"What, then?"

He heaves a sigh, eyes darting to his pocket, and then back to meet her eyes. "Okay. I can do this." he mutters under his breath. She frowns, eyebrows raising.

"You can do what?"

"You have to promise me you won't freak out."

"What, did you murder someone or something? Did you murder Jerome and Fabian and Mara?"

He ignores her. "Jesus Christ I can't do this."

"You did, didn't you? Eddie, you can't just murder people!"

He takes a deep breath in and out before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the- _the-_ ring. "So, Yacker, marry me and all that shit?" He then winces, as if expecting to get hurt.

She doesn't answer for a while. To Eddie, it seems like hours (when it was actually only 3 minutes). But she just stares at the ring, and then back at him, and then back at the ring, looking panicked, iCarly still playing in the background.

He turns bright red (which he _never _does. Get your shit together, Miller!), hurriedly shutting the box. "Okay, okay, um, bye, I g-"

She finally interrupts him with, "Well, duh."

**A/N: This story was only going to be a one shot. I wrote it in like, literally, 5 minutes. I didn't think you guys would like it so much. But you did, so... here. Enjoy.**


End file.
